WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episode 19 - Scramble for Zoboland
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul. Under a mission given by Hermia, the Kratt Bros decide to take the team to their "secret place", having not visited it for years. But a mysterious force is preventing the Zobooland creatures from helping them.


The Kratt Bros arrived in Hermia's temple.

"You called us, Hermia?" Martin asked. "Wow… what's with your hair?"

"Yes I have, Brothers Kratt," Mother Nature replied. "And that's not important now… there's a certain place that is now in jeopardy," she said. "Animal Junction is in trouble and Zobooland is back."

"Animal Junction? You mean _the_ Animal Junction? Our really special, really awesome, really missed "secret place"?" Martin asked.

"And Zobooland was gone?" Chris wondered. "I thought it was only an imaginary place Zoboo made up."

"But it wasn't. Your friend, Zoboomafoo, has a lot more info than me about it, and perhaps you can ask him later. But now, you remember when you trusted Jackie and Amy to take care of your secret place when it was time for you both to go?"

"How could I forget?" Martin said, sighing. "Saddest day of my life..."

"Apparently, they discovered the portal to Zobooland nearby Animal Junction." Mother Nature picked up a flower from her hair and placed it on the floor, making a screen out of it.

" _The Animal Helpers soon knew about it and started visiting Zoboo and his friends. Until one day, Amy got jealous about Jackie's popularity, especially when she was crowned Guardian/Princess of Zobooland._

 _Full of hatred, Amy surrendered to a secret darkness locked away in the depths of that place. Eventually, Jackie defeated her ex-friend, banishing her to the depths. But before this, she cursed the place with her new dark powers, preventing them to remember most things that happened."_

"Oh, my gosh!" Chris gasped.

"Jackie remained in Zobooland to take care of the place and protect it. But I soon realized she wouldn't be able to do it alone... so I found a way to bring to Animal Junction another old friend of yours. Ms. Allison Baldwin, and her special friend, Ttark."

"All and Ttark are there?" Martin asked.

"Indeed. Anyway... I believe the Nature Guardians could help them with protecting Animal Junction and Zobooland."

"Count on us, Hermia." Chris knelt in respect, being followed by Martin. "We won't disappoint you. And neither HIM." He took out of his pocket a picture of Zoboo with him and Martin.

* * *

In the eastern woodlands, the team followed the two brothers through the trees.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Aviva asked.

"They know this place like the palms of their hands, remember?" Koki replied.

"That's what they say." Suddenly, they saw a white blur jump by.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked in fear.

"Could it be...?" Chris gasped in surprise.

"It must be..." Martin replied. The two broke into a sprint.

"Hey, wait for us!" Mina called behind them. The others hurried to keep up. As they ran, they were shocked by animals from all over the planet nearby. They'll ask the guys once they caught up. The bros finally came to a pair of colorful, double doors. The two took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open.

 **"Great gargling geese! It's the bros!"** A voice was heard from the ceiling.

"Did you hear that?"

"All! Ttark!" the brothers called, rushing over to their friends. Suddenly, a sifaka lemur leaped onto Martin's shoulder. "Zoboo!"

"You mean that talking lemur in the original diary?" Mina asked. "I thought he was gone."

"Jovian was gone," Martin explained. "Zoboo told us once that he needed to protect himself from people with bad intentions, so a lemur about his age was maintained in the human world in his place. After he left to safety, we gave Animal Junction to the Animal Helpers."

"Hmm… He looks normal to us," Koki commented.

"Oh yeah?" Zoboo asked. "By normal, what do you mean exactly? I have a tail, don't I? I can climb, can't I?"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Geez..."

"Same old Zob!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Zoboo cheered, hugging the Kratt in green. "I missed you sooooo much!" Then, he looked to a certain place. "Plus, I believe there is something you need to help me."

"We know. Hermia informed us," Martin said.

"I bet there's plenty of helpful stuff in the closet," Jimmy stated, walking to the closet door.

 _"He's going to the closet 'cause we're going on a trip..."_ Zoboo sang, knowing what would come next. The brothers chuckled.

"Uh, Jimmy, I wouldn't open it if I were you," Chris warned, though failing to resist chuckling.

"Why not?" Too late. As soon as the door was opened, all sorts of explorer gear came tumbling down on him. The rest of the group stared in shock. The bros laughed.

"That's why," Chris replied. "That brings back good memories."

"No jokes, though. I don't think you would be needing something from the closet. All you need is to follow me," Zoboo explained, jumping to the woods. _"We're going on a cool adventure and we don't know what's in store..."_

* * *

The team followed the jumping lemur. They were amused by the tunes their leaders was humming.

"There's the portal to Zobooland. Guess it's time for you to finally see it," Zoboo said, serious. He jumped into it, and the team followed him.

"Wow..." the brothers commented. There in front of them was a small village, surrounded by colorful trees.

"Geez… we came through that area for a long time, still… we never seen that portal before," Chris commented.

"And here we were believing they were just stories you made up," Martin said.

"You know I never lie. Humans weren't allowed to visit Zobooland due to the fear they would take advantage of its magic. It was only revealed to Amy and Jackie after you guys left. They and the Animal Helpers were the first humans to visit this place. But then… the thing with Amy came."

"Guys!" On the seat of a pillow was a young woman that seemed familiar. "Chris! Martin!"

"Jackie!" They rushed to embrace her. "We missed you very much, buddy!"

"I missed you too, guys. You haven't changed a bit, huh?"

"Well, we can't say the same about you… Guardian of Zobooland," Chris teased. Jackie chuckled, but then, she yawned.

"Wow, you look really tired."

"She is. She's so stubborn in relation to her duty, she barely sleeps or eats to take care of Zobooland," All commented.

"No worry, guys… I'm fine."

"She's NOT fine, and she knows it! That's why Mother Nature called me here. She noticed that Jackie couldn't stand much longer, so I was asked for help," All told them.

" **And let me say… taking care of so many familiars is not easy,"** Ttark commented. " **Especially since they're VERY different from normal animals."**

"Are you saying that all the creatures here are familiars? Even Zoboo? That's why he can talk to us?" Chris asked.

"Rather obvious, actually," Martin thought. "That explains why Animal Junction is so connected to him."

"Zoboo was the protector of Animal Junction assigned by Hermia," Jackie explained. "How old are you again, Zob?"

"How long can familiars live anyway?" Koki asked.

"Uncertain fact. I guess maybe millions of years," Zoboo estimated.

"WHAT?!" the Kratt Brothers shouted.

"Or less… I don't know. You lose your track of time after so much time alone..."

"Sorry about that, buddy," Chris said and patted their old lemur friend. "We wish we could stop by, but we were doubtful and busy."

"I think I understand."

"But now we're here, and the first thing we need to do is search for clues that can lead to a possible answer," Martin decided. "Everyone split up and try getting some answers."

* * *

Martin and Zoboo met Slimantha laying in a rock.

"So.. you really don't remember anything?" The Kratt in blue asked.

"No… Sorry. It really passed so many years?"

"Yes..." Zoboo stated.

"It feels like yesterday..."

* * *

Koki and David tried getting answers from Narchi.

"Come on, are you sure? Not even a single spot?" David asked.

"No… nothing to help. Sorry."

* * *

Clarissa tried asking Cy and Buggly if they could help, but neither of them could help.

Jimmy received a negative nod from Noggendrill, and then looked back to see the mom Zoboomafooasaurus that freaked him out. The baby dinosaur looked in confusion.

Sam ate some berries for a while with Gobble, but didn't get any answers from the famished creature.

Elsa was surprised by Fibby, but got no answer from her. Chris reached her, whispering something to her.

* * *

The team reunited with Chris in the Zobooland Library.

"Wiggy Waxwing told me that there was a book about Zobooland here that could possibly help us," he explained. "But he didn't specify which one it was."

"Wow, look at this one. It's like no one touched it in years." Mina blew off the dust of it, and sneezed silently. "History of Zobooland," she read the cover. "Think this may be the book?"

"Worth to take a look at it," Chris shrugged. He picked it up, and checked on the pages. Suddenly, the answer came to him. "Mina you're amazing!"

"Yeah… I get that a lot," the nymph shied.

* * *

" _It says here that the Zobooland Festival was hosted by the leaders of the first humans that still lived in the land. There were three of them: The Prime Woods Clan, the Zo Mountain Tribe, and The Gifted Crow Horde. Their purpose was to join the nations for a fun time and spread the peace word around Zobooland."_

* * *

"So maybe if we host the Festival… it will lift their spirits and they can remember!" Koki realized.

"And these three leaders look just like… US!" Jimmy noticed, seeing the resemblance in the silhouettes with him, Aviva and Koki.

"Well, guys, guess we know now what to do," Chris decided, showing the main page of the Zobooland Festival chapter.

* * *

The team worked on every detail Chris pointed out: Martin and Clarissa sent the invitations, Koki and Jimmy handled the food, David and Elsa prepared the attractions, Sam and Ventus carried the banners and Mina and Bite-Size helped Jackie and Zoboo to get ready for the event.

Once everything was done, Martin blew his horn from the event's entrance.

"Attention, all of Zobooland! The Zobooland Festival is about to start!" Jackie announced. The Zoboolans looked up to the sound of music and their colors returned.

"Step right up, fellows! Food on this side, drinks over there, the princess and her scepter in the center of the event," Jimmy pointed out.

The Zoboolans were soon enjoying themselves, and started to look more like the way Zoboo knew them.

"Woo-hoo! It's working!" the lemur cheered, doing a back flip. "My friends are returning to who they were before!" Then, Jackie yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Eat something, it will help." All offered her a plate of rainbow berry pie. "And then, go take a nap. I'll take over here."

Jackie couldn't fight no more: she agreed on her proposition. The Kratt Bros and the team were already dressed in their robes and ready. Little did they notice a strange silhouette sliding by the shadows.

* * *

Later, the team kept the Zoboolans entertained, and Sam made some funny things, while the bros watched over Jackie, who was deep asleep.

"She always was the hard worker," Martin commented.

"Yeah," the Earth Guardian agreed. "Some things never change."

" _You two always seemed to like_ her _more,"_ a familiar voice echoed.

"Huh? W-who's there?" Chris called.

" _She was always treated better than me…"_

"That voice..."

" _I had enough of her! Now you'll only cheer for ME!"_ In an instant, the bros felt something push them with powerful strength from the place they were, like a powerful gust of wind, even stronger than Ventus's wind wings flapping. Speaking of Ventus, he went to check on them.

"Hey, bros, you getting…" he started before he noticed they were missing. "Bros?"

* * *

The brothers saw themselves in a black cage.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Chris asked in shock.

"Is this dark energy?" Martin tried to touch the cage, but he felt a small shock. "Ouch!"

Then, a silhouette appeared nearby.

"The first ones are here. Long time no see, huh?" Then, she stepped forward. The brothers recognized that face, even though she did looked older.

"Amy?!" the brothers gasped.

"Finally, someone recognized me. Hello, Brothers Kratt. Looks like time has been generous with you both. You haven't changed a bit."

"Wish I could say that…" Martin commented.

"Yeah, I know. Time has been generous with me and Jackie too. But how does she retribute my friendship and help? Taking all the credits for everything we've done!"

"Speaking about past scars..."

"Well, this will end now when I take the scepter and get my position as rightful princess of Zobooland!" Amy swore.

"Thanks for giving out your entire plan!" Chris commented.

"I spoke that out loud? Dang it! This is soo annoying!" Amy growled. "Anyway, you stay right here, while I go after your friends! Then, it'll be Jackie's turn!" She left, leaving the bros behind.

"Oh, what we can do? We gotta call for help!"

"No can do! The Creaturepod's pure static! We must be underground!"

"And we can't open these bars either." Chris saw the cage bars. Their shadows began to move until they rose up.

" **Uh, hello? What about us?** " Ice asked.

"Oh, right. You gotta get help before Amy captures our friends or gets to the scepter!" Chris said. "We can't pass by these bars, but you can, since you're made of dark energy as well."

" **Well… this cage is pretty resistant to many elements… except air,"** Thorn analyzed. " **I know who to call. You two wait here."**

"Do we have a choice?" Martin commented. The two chuckled a little they slipped through the bars like they were air.

* * *

Ventus paced around Jackie's room, worried. She had just woken up from the more-than-needed sleep.

"Anything? Calls? Messages?"

"No! Not even a duck or a fellow bird!" Zoboo said. He looked at the lemur in confusion. "Long story."

" **Ventus! Ventus!"** a familiar voice called in a panic. Two comes of shadow flew in through the window.

"Ice? Thorn? What happened?" Ventus wondered.

" **Martin and Chris are in trouble!"**

" **They're trapped in the underground in a cage that only you or Aviva can break!"**

"Bros!" Ventus gasped. "Aviva can't join now, cause she's gotta keep the Zoboolans happy. Take me to them now!" The shadows nodded and took off like lightning, and Ventus conjured his wind wings, taking off after them.

Meanwhile, Jimmy, koki, Aviva and the rest of the team were having a hard time trying to keep everyone satisfied.

"I'm running out of food!" Jimmy warned.

"The drinks are almost over!" Aviva said.

"And I don't think Sam can entertain no more!" Koki warned, seeing the mutant teenager tired of making fun things.

"Uh… guys..." Mina looked up, seeing something not right at all: a bunch of dark clouds coming from the horizon.

* * *

Ventus flapped his wings nearby the cage and freed his brothers, and Ice and Thorn returned to their place.

"So Amy will try to get to Jackie's scepter?"

"Not only that, she'll probably get rid of anyone that stands in her way. Precisely, Jackie!"

"Then, we gotta go back up there and take her down!"

"No, Ventus… we gotta make her understand the mistake she's doing… like our girls helped Ice and Thorn, we can try to reach Amy deep down in that shadow form."

"Well… If it worked once… better saying, twice… I know you can do it!" Ventus assured. The brothers held firmly, and the Kratt in white took them out of there.

"To the Zobooland Rescue!"

Up in Zobooland, the team still improved to keep the Zoboolans distracted.

"I managed to make some rainbow berry juice for them, but the ingredients are running low," Jimmy said.

"Can't I stop, guys?!" Sam panted. "I don't think I can take much more!"

"Just a little more, Sammy! We need to avoid them seeing you-know-what!" Mina begged. too late: Sam tripped and all his fun gear fell, making the Zoboolans look right to the danger ahead.

"Agh! It's her!" Wiggy Waxwing shrieked in panic.

"No, not again!" Slimantha gasped.

The Zoboolans got panicked and ran all over the place, as Amy arrived.

"Jackie… where are you?"

"Oh, no..." All gulped.

"Wait, who are you? And what are you doing with MY scepter?!"

" **YOUR scepter?! It's Jackie's scepter!"** Ttark complained.

"Not anymore, dino-pest! Now you two better give me it now, and I promise I'll go easy on you!

"Not on our watch, missy!" Aviva summoned her tessens, Jimmy, his shield and Koki, her spear.

"Oh, please..." She snapped her fingers and a smog like most rolled in, knocking the Guardians out. Right by that instant, the brothers arrived.

"Amy, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Chris warned. Amy turned to him and Martin. By that moment, Jackie stepped out of her room, and saw her friends in danger. All and Ttark looked at her, and threw the scepter back to the rightful guardian of Zobooland.

Amy tried attacking the Kratt Bros with another cloud of smog, but their eyes changed and they seemed unaffected.

"But how?!" Any gasped. Ventus was surprised, until he saw the shadows on the floor. Ice and Thorn were protecting his brothers. Jackie stood in front, right when Amy was thinking of attacking again.

"Amy, stop," Jackie said, lifting up the scepter. "Look at yourself for a moment. Is that how you plan to be the "rightful princess"? I don't think so..."

"Oh, I missed the way she said that..." Martin whispered to Chris, who agreed.

"I know you feel lonely, abandoned… forgotten… but it's not true. The Zoboolans are in fear, but only because you gave yourself to whatever did this to you." Amy wanted to answer, but as the scepter glowed near her, she felt... immobilized.

"It's working!" Chris saw Jackie's scepter reacting to Amy's dark aura.

"Please, Amy… Come back to us all. We miss you… I miss you..." Jackie said, touching her friend's shoulder with the scepter.

"Friends! Amy needs us! Let's show that we all care for her!" Zoboo led his familiar friends. "We care!" he said, repeating.

"We care!" they chanted.

Concentrating the bit of cheer they had, they helped undoing all the damage she caused, officially restoring Amy back to who she was before. The bros, seeing the job was done, made the trap disappear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Amy sobbed in Jackie's arms, regretful of her actions.

"Mission accomplished. Amy's back to normal, and so is Zobooland." Chris looked behind them, seeing Zoboo reuniting happily with all his friends.

"And you two... Nice job," Ventus congratulated Ice and Thorn with a smile. The shadows smiled.

"I still don't get why Hermia always said you were bad," Chris commented. "You've been helping us a lot."

 **"Darkness has always been persecuted... ever since she took the throne,"** Ice said.

 **"But Darkness is in everyone. One day, it's going to smack her… and she won't be able to stop it,"** Thorn assured. Chris thought about those words.

* * *

Back at Animal Junction, Jackie and Amy celebrated the restoration of Zobooland and Amy's return.

"I can't thank you enough for opening my eyes." Amy smiled. "And don't worry, because me and Jackie will protect Animal Junction from these Predators."

"We hope so." Martin smiled.

"It was great to go on another adventure with you two after so long," Zoboo said, hugging Chris. "And I'm happy to see you're both in good hands."

"Same to you, Zob. It's still shocking that you were a familiar all this time and we never put the pieces together," Chris commented.

"But you and your friends will not be lonely anymore," Martin promised. "We've sent registrations for Animal Junction to the wild Kratts Kids, and they confirmed to visit you as soon as they can."

"This would be great!" All agreed. "With Jackie and Amy back in Zobooland to take care of everything, I'll need all the help..." she was saying, until she opened the closet and everything fell on top of her. "... I can get."

The team chuckled. Bite-Size whistled to them, with a Creaturepod in his human hands. Jackie, Martin, Chris and Zob then reunited with the team.

"Say Mangatsika!"

"Mangatsika!"

By that instant, _click_! A picture of all the fellows was there.

 _This animal is a friend of mine_

 _With the tip of his nose to his funny behind_

All and the brothers organized the place, while the team welcomed some Wild Kratt Kids to Animal Junction.

 _All the friends, that we met today_

 _Are special in their own way_

In Zobooland, the Zoboolans returned to their normal lives, while Jackie and Amy proudly stared at everything from their thrones.

 _We've all got different names, but we're really all the same_

Ventus surprised his brothers from behind, and Zoboo surprised him.

 _Thanks for droppin' by_

 _We're glad you ca-ame_

Koki was about to open the closet, until Jimmy stepped forward, opening it for her. Surprisingly, nothing fell off until Koki stepped aside. The brothers laughed again when Jimmy popped out with a boot on his head.

 _These animals are friends of mine_

 _They jump and swing, crawl, fly and climb_

 _One more thing we have to say_

The Wild Kratts Kids adored Animal Junction, and took many pictures and shot many videos, spreading the words about Zobooland to all the agents around the world.

 _Go make an animal friend today! Yeah!_

The message in video ended with the bros and Zoboo together.

Observing everything from her fountain, Hermia smiled at them, not suspecting a bit about how they did it.

The team, by the end of the day, entered the Tortuga to leave. From Animal Junction's window, All, Ttark, Jackie and Amy waved to them, and so did Zoboomafoo.

"Good-bye, guys!" Chris called.

"We'll see you on the creature trail!" Martin added. With that, the Tortuga lifted off and left the forest.

"Some things never change..." Jackie commented, with a chuckle.


End file.
